


All the luck I need

by kawaiiminglee



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiminglee/pseuds/kawaiiminglee
Summary: Akihito is blessed to be lucky for those around him, however, he has no luck of his own. On the run from those that know about his gift, he ends up crossing the path of a dangerous man. Will he use him like the others once he realizes Akihito's gift or will he be the bit of luck Akihito needs to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_I have to keep moving, if I stop I'll die. Oh God, please help me get away. Please don’t let them find me._  

 

Akihito kept repeating those words in his mind. A prayer. A hope. A wish. As he ran through the forest. He didn’t know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to keep moving. He had stopped hearing the shouts and the sounds of feet crashing through the brush searching for him. He just couldn’t afford to stop. The fear of what they would do to him, if they caught up to him was enough to keep him racing forward unheeding of where he was headed in the dark night. 

 

His chest was burning, and his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. The panic and fear that had propelled him away from his captors was beginning to wane as exhaustion settled in. He didn’t think that he could go any further. His head was spinning. He had to find somewhere safe to rest.

 

Akihito staggered forward on unsteady legs. He pushed through some tightly packed shrubs adding fresh scrapes to his body. Summoning his strength, he broke through the shrubs at last and onto asphalt. He had made it to a road, he staggered forward into the center of the road.  He swayed from left too right as he tried to figure out which direction he should go in.

 

Just was as he trying to decide a bright light suddenly blinded him. _No, they’ve found me._

He tried to move, but he swayed. The car racing towards him was blearing its horn. He tried again to move, only to stagger forward a little and collapse. As he slipped into the darkness, he hoped that they would just run him over and let him die.

 

(*)

 

Asami grunted as he slammed back against his seat from Suoh slamming hard on the brakes.

‘Did you hit him?’ asked Kirishima

‘No’ Suoh replied curtly

‘What is it Suoh? A deer? Asami asked.

‘It’s a boy’ Suoh said peering out the window at the figure lying prone on the road.

Curious, Asami opened the door of his car, brushing off Kirishima’s protest and walked to the front to examine the body lying in front of his car.

 

Asami crouched in front of the body, turning the boys head to examine his pulse. It was there. Looking closely at the boy he noted that his blond hair was matted, with blood and bits of branches. His clothes were torn and dirty and the parts of his body that was exposed showed bruising and fresh cuts and scrapes.

 

It was obvious that the boy had been through some sort of trauma.

‘Asami sama, should I call an ambulance?’ Kirishima asked his phone out and ready.

‘No, let’s take him with us. Call Dr. Kanda and have him meet us at the hotel. He can look after him while we meet with the minister.’ Asami said as he gathered the boy into his arms and slide into the waiting car.

 

(*)

 

Asami sighed as he, Kirishima and Suoh listened to Minister Akira drone on about the effect of gambling on society and the potential for underworld crime to influence the industry. The man had been a thorn in his side ever since Asami had submitted his proposal to the government for a floating casino.

Unfortunately for Asami, the man had no secrets and was above being bribed. Which meant that he had no choice but to deal with the man.

‘Asami Sama’ a panicked voice called as the door to the conference room was thrown open. ‘I’m sorry, but its urgent.’ Kanda sensei said as he bowed deeply.

‘Its fine Kanda Sensei, Kirishima see to the doctor I’ll be there soon.’ Asami was relieved, this interruption was a God sent.

‘Minister Akira, I’m sorry I have a medical emergency to deal with. I’ll have my secretary contact yours to reschedule. Excuse me.’ Asami turned to leave.

‘Wait, wait, Asami Sama.’ Minister Akira called running over and grabbing on to Asami’s arm halting his progress.

‘Minister?’ Asami asked coolly looking at the man’s hand clutching his.

‘I-I is that man, the Kanda sensei, the heart surgeon.’ The man asked still clutching Asami’s arm oblivious of the man’s displeasure.

‘Yes, it is, he’s my personal physician.’

‘Please, Asami Sama. I need to meet him. I have been trying for the past month to meet him. It’s a matter of my daughter’s life.’ The man pleaded.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘My youngest daughter was recently diagnosed with a heart condition and has to have surgery. Kanda Sensei is the best, but he is booked and no matter what I’ve tried to see the man and convince him to do the surgery has been unsuccessful. Please, Asami san if you could just let me see or convince him for me I’ll be in your debt.’

‘Very well, I’ll have the doctor contact you in the morning. As for my proposal, I’m sure that there will be no more delays in it passing.’ Asami said looking intently in the minister’s eyes.

‘Yes, yes’ the man said hurriedly obviously understanding Asami’s intent.

Once he made it to the elevator Asami laughed.

‘Boss?’ Suoh asked.

‘Wasn’t that a stroke of luck, our injured friend just provided me with a way of getting around Minister Akira, with no effort at all.’

‘Hmm, you’re right Asami Sama, I guess it was lucky that he fainted in front of the car.’

As the elevator doors opened, Asami was confronted by the sight of EMT’s coming out of the hotel room with the mysterious boy strapped to the gurney.

‘Kirishima.’

‘Ah, Asami Sama. The boy was worse off than we thought. He’s suffering from exhaustion, malnutrition and dehydration. Kanda sensei thought it would be best for us to have him treated in the hospital. I agreed since we don’t know who he is, it will be easier for family to find him if he’s in the hospital.

Asami moved out of the way to allow the EMT’s to leave. As they wheeled the boy pass him, he couldn’t help but wonder looking at the boy lying there pale and unconscious what had happened to him, for him to be in such a state.

‘Wait’ Asami said halting the EMT’s and Dr. Kanda. ‘Have him transported to my penthouse. Kanda, assign one of your juniors and a nurse to his care for the time being. Supply Kirishima with a list of the things needed to treat him. I have something important that I need you do for me.’

‘Asami Sama is that wise?’ Kirishima asked

Asami shrugged. ‘Time will tell’


	2. Two

Akihito felt untethered as drifted in and out of consciousness. His mind was filled with fevered dreams of whispered voices a woman and man in white peering down him and golden eyes. He didn’t know how long he stayed in that state, but every moment he fought to get to the surface.

Warm light filtered over his face, warming his skin. Akihito stirred, and blinked. he opened his eyes to find himself ensconced in a very tastefully decorated room. ‘ _Impossible, didn’t they find me.’_ Akihito thought. This room was so far removed from the dark filthy basement that he had been occupying when he escaped.

Unless he had been sold like they threatened to do, to some old hag or pervert that wanted to be blessed with that perfect child. ‘ _Shit! The freaking bastards what more did they want from him’._ Akihito didn’t want to think of how he was going to be used by whatever pervert came through that door.

He pushed the blankets off, sitting up gingerly and carefully removing that IV drip from his hand. He got up and made his way to the closet. Nothing. He was at least glad that whoever had him; had given him pajamas. Silk pajamas. Well that confirmed it. He was sure now that he was bought.

He walked silently to the door and pressed his ears against it, listening for any sound coming from behind it. Hearing nothing, he opened the door quietly. Seeing no sign of anyone, he silently slipped out of the room. He quickly made his way down the hallway pausing at the end to peer around the corner. Seeing no one he quickly tiptoed past the expensively furnished living room.

Heart pounding, he made his to the front door. Quickly he opened the series of deadbolts, he took the door knob in his hand. ‘ _This is too easy, what if there are guards on the other side, or an alarm when he opened the door.’_ Akihito shook his head, now wasn’t the time to second guess himself, he had to get away no matter what. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob flung the door open and slammed into a solid wall.

Asami was shocked. Lying on his butt in front of his door was the mysterious boy. ‘What are you doing?’ Asami asked as he shut the door close behind him. The boy screamed, his face masked in terror. Before Asami could say anything more, the boy got up and sprinted to the kitchen only to return with a sharp knife.

‘Look kid, I don’t know what you’ve gotten mixed up in and I don’t care. You know where the door is, just see yourself out.’ Asami causally mentioned as he placed his briefcase on the table and took his jacket off. The look of confusion on the boy’s face, told him his response was the best one. Asami knew that if he had tried to explain to the boy that he meant him no harm, the kid probably wouldn’t listen.  Leaving the kid gaping at him, he took off his tie and went into the living room and poured himself a drink.

‘Why are you still here?’ Asami brows rose questioningly as he drank his whiskey. Not surprised at all to see that the kid had followed him.

‘Sorry, I thought you were going to hurt me. How did I get here?’

Asami placed his glass down. ‘You fainted in front of my car, so I bought you home, where you have spent the last four days being looked after.’

Asami watched as the apprehension and fear on the boy’s face was replaced by embarrassment.

‘Thank you’ Akihito, couldn’t believe it. Something good had actually happened to him for once in his miserable life. Someone had actually helped him for no reason at all and not because of his gift.

‘Well?’

‘What?’ Akihito asked puzzled as he stared at the golden eyed stranger.

‘Aren’t you leaving?’ his savior smirked at him.

Akihito felt his face go red. Of course he would have to go. He was lucky that he had made it this far. He couldn’t expect a complete stranger to open his home to him and protect him.

‘Sorry, I’ll leave now, thank you for helping me. If you could tell me where I am and just where I can find a shelter or a park, and if you could lend me some clothes and …

Asami chuckled, halting the boy’s rambling speech. It was clear the kid wouldn’t last long on the streets and would most likely end up in jail or worse. Before he came home, he hadn’t decided what he was going to do with the kid.

He had to admit that there was something about the kid that tugged at his heartstrings. The fear and vulnerability that resided in the kid’s eyes was enough for him to want to keep the kid around for a while.

‘Can you cook?’

‘Yes’ Akihito answered hesitantly.

‘Good, you can stay here. My secretary has been bugging me about my health. So you’ll cook and clean, I’ll pay you a salary. You can continue to live here as long as you like or until you have enough saved. I just have one condition.’

Akihito looked at the man hope warred with dread. ‘What is it?’

Asami looked intently at the kid. He didn’t want to scare the kid any more than was necessary, but he had to know what he was getting into. Since it was obvious that the kid was on the run.

‘Stay out of my affairs. I don’t know who or what your running from kid; trust me kid I’m way more dangerous. So if you ever think of betraying me just remember that.’


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone,  
> thanks to all that left kudos and reviews, I really appreciate it and I read them all. so leave me more reviews:)  
> so this story came to me one night and I just wrote it. So this chapter is a surprise not sure where I'm going with this story but I'm letting this version and Aki and Asami go where they want. for my other story (and my prince will come) I am stuck. so if anyone has any ideas please let me know. that aki and asami aren't saying anything at all I think they are where I left them in bed. ;)

Akihito thought for a second. His savior wasn’t a good man, by his own admission. He would have refused his offer if he had been a good person. He wouldn’t want to drag a good person into danger. However, this may work out in his favor and if he was a dangerous as he claimed he could be just the weapon Akihito needed to deal with his problem.

‘Ok, I’ll stay on two conditions.’

Asami smirked. ‘Really brat, you have conditions when I’m offering to help you.’

Akihito scoffed, ‘Let’s face it. This arrangement benefits you as well, I’ll stay out of your business. If you stay out of mine, don’t try to find out who I am and I want you to arrange a new id and passport for me.’

Asami was intrigued. Rather than being afraid of Asami, the brat was fine and making demands. Now Asami really wanted to know who the kid was and what he was running from.

‘Deal.’ Asami said extending his hand towards the kid.

Akihito shook his hand. ‘So what do you want to eat for dinner?’

(*)

The following week passed eventfully for Asami. The kid, Akihito as he told Asami to call him. No family name provided. Was interesting to say the least. Akihito had awoken him to night terrors that had Asami waking up with his gun drawn. After three nights of that, he dragged the boy into his bed. It was a first for Asami, sleeping with someone without the intention of sex.Weird as it was sharing a bed platonically it did help the boy to calm faster knowing that he wasn’t alone in the room.

He had also added a night light, a super cute bunny night light that had Kirishima shaking his head and Suoh laughing when he had requested them to buy one for his room. It seemed to help the kid, when Asami was late coming back home.

Besides the upheaval to his sleep, was the strange occurrences that were taking place. After the second night of the kid sleeping in his bed, Asami had awoken to the phone ringing. It turned out to be a radio station randomly dialing numbers to give away a free luxury vacation. He won. Then it was a shopping trip to the grocery with the kid to fill the penthouse with food that he liked; he won a year’s supply of grocery after Akihito bumped into a man causing them to fall. Asami had walked around them and entered the store first winning the prize.

His business also seemed to be doing really well. The stocks in his legitimate business had doubled in value, as well as, his other investments had started returning double the profit. For anyone else it would good news, however for Asami it seemed off.He had Kirishima do a preliminary check, but nothing could explain the sudden windfall in his business. It made him uneasy. So much so he had Suoh checking into his enemies and anyone who could manipulate a companies’ stocks.

(*)

Akihito felt conflicted. His savior, though taciturn actually seemed like a nice guy. He had never experienced that before; someone who claimed to be dangerous and yet he had sat with Akihito through his night terrors and had even held him when he trashed about in bed. It was the first time since his mother had he ever felt safe with another human being.

He knew he would have to do something soon about his night terrors. Even though Asami had never asked what caused it. Akihito knew it was from the anxiety of being found, doubled with the anxiety of Asami finding out about his ability.

Akihito didn’t know how long it would take for Asami to figure out that his luck was changing because OF Akihito. He already knew his luck was working on the man. However, unlike his previous captors who hoarded the rewards from Akihito’s luck. Asami actually gave up his rewards. He had been there when Asami gave one of the guards the luxury vacation he won, for the guards honeymoon.

The man who Akihito had bumped into and tripped, was given the prize by Asami. The man had merely shrugged and said that he had enough money, plus if Akihito hadn’t bumped into the man he would have won it.

Sighing Akihito got up and headed to the kitchen. The least he could do for now was his job. He had actually gotten a cookbook and menu suggestions from Kirishima san for Asami’s meals. He found that he really liked cooking and even baking although that was challenging.

After being locked up and fed slop, he found that cooking helped him feel in control, calm and actually helped his appetite. Plus, Asami didn’t seem to mind being his guinea pig and trying some of Akihito’s questionable experimentation. Asami, took his efforts seriously and even gave contrastive criticism to make the dishes better.

It seemed that when they ate dinner or breakfast together that Asami actually opened up and spoke. Even though it was only about the food. Akihito found that he enjoyed his company and enjoyed being praised when he succeeded at a new dish.

Tonight he was making miso curried fish, with steamed vegetables and jasmine rice for dinner. The only thing he could do now was observe, and if Asami turned out like the rest he would be gone before the man decided to lock him up.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Asami-sama, I have something to report on the matter you asked me to looking into.’ Suoh said quietly as he entered Asami’s office. From the tense look on his face he knew Asami was bracing himself for bad news. ‘Asami- sama, from my digging I haven’t been able to prove that any of your enemies have the means to manipulate the stock market, however, I discovered that the Hoshino family stocks have declined and it seems that the prosecutor who was trying to make a case against them for fraud and racketeering has his evidence and will be making arrests today of the heads of the family.’

Suoh paused saying nothing for the moment, the look of shock on the boss’s face was rare. He had also been shocked when he had uncovered the news. The Hoshino family had been untouchable for the last fifteen years. Asami had no dealings with the family personally but had on occasion been a negotiator for a client with the family. Asami had always suspected that they had well placed moles, because the men in charge of the family were crude brutes who lacked patience and finesse. Much less business acumen.

‘What else have you found Suoh?’

‘The Hoshino family isn’t the only one boss.’ Asami sat up straight in his chair. ‘What do you mean?’ asked Asami.

‘Boss, five other families have experienced a downturn in fortune. There have been fires, arrests, shootings, complete loss of fortune, suicides and negotiations falling through for those families.’

‘What does that have to do with me and what’s happening to my business? 

‘Nothing at all Asami sama, except that those things started happening around the same time of our good fortune.’ Suoh took a breath and went on. ‘the only reason I’m bringing it up is because you asked me to find anything strange, the old political family the Takaba’s have put out discrete feelers for a blond boy.’ Suoh paused again as Asami’s brow twitched. ‘The Takaba family has been rumored to have dealings with these six families although no one has ever been able to prove it. The family is very reclusive and information on them is difficult to find.’

‘Hmm, bring me everything you’ve found I want to go it myself. Dig deeper into the Takaba family and their dealings see if there really is a connection between the families and the Takaba’s. In the meantime, have one of the men keep a close eye on the boy if he goes out. Also, brief Kirishima and have him put some spyware onto my laptop at home. I want to know what that kid is up too.’

Alone in his office Asami reviewed Suoh’s findings everything that was happening was random and could be viewed simply as bad luck. Still the fact that these families had lasted as, long as they did was extremely lucky. Which was why Asami and many others had speculated that they must have had someone of power backing them or a very well placed mole.

Yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that it all was coincidence or luck. Maybe because he didn’t believe in luck. Something as fickle and elusive as luck was for fools and losers to believe in. He believed in creating his own opportunities, knowing his opponents and their weaknesses is what kept him at the top.

As for the boy, maybe he was a hacker, a sex slave or a thief. Whatever was his connection to the Takaba family had to be important. All that was released was blond, height and capture alive. No name, or age. A check of police reports had missing persons of young blond haired men being taken. Interesting. Asami got up determined now to head home, maybe now was the time to get to know his house guest a little better.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Asami opened the door to loud screeching and billowing smoke, followed by muttered cursing and coughing. He stood shocked in the genkan of his penthouse at the unfamiliar sight. A blond boy running around with a dishtowel trying to move clouds of smoke away from the smoke detector and out through the penthouse balcony.

WTF. His pristine penthouse was the scene for this surreal tableau. ‘You know if your trying to kill me you should at least wait till I’m first.’ Asami said drily as he removed his jacket.

‘AHHH!’ Akihito screamed and twirled around so fast that he fell on his butt. He couldn’t believe that Asami had seen his embarrassing failure. Akihito rubbed his butt as he watched his roommate turn of the alarm and make a call on his phone. Within seconds two of Asami’s guards entered and headed to the kitchen to clean up the disaster that Akihito caused.

‘Sorry, I got distracted and the food burnt.’ The boy said the dishtowel clenched tightly in his hands.

Asami observed the boy’s posture, on a hunch he moved quickly towards the boy and raised his hand. The boy flinched and braced himself. Asami ruffled the boys’ hair. ‘Its fine, why don’t you go get cleaned up and we’ll have dinner outside. You haven’t left the penthouse except to make groceries.’

‘Um… why? I don’t mind staying in.’ the boy said his reluctance showing in the tense lines of his body.

‘Well I do. So, go!’ Asami said his tone making it clear that this was the final say on the topic.

Half an hour later the boy emerged, sulking and with a beanie covering his hair, dressed in a pair of dark fitted jeans, a plaid shirt and a jacket with a hoodie.

The outfit and the car ride in which the boy seemed so tense was enough for Asami to be sure that this was the boy that everyone was looking for. The only thing that had him confused was how to deal with the situation. Should he exploit the situation or protect the boy indefinitely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akihito wasn’t sure what was happening. Here he was sitting in a restaurant with no people except Asami, his men and the restaurant staff. To say that he had expected this when Asami insisted on going out would be further from the truth.

His savior so far had kept his word and had never pried into his past or take much interest in him, other than moving him into his room. And Akihito knew that was purely motivated by the man wanting a decent night sleep. Even though he never asked what caused his night terrors, his presence was enough to comfort Akihito and make him feel safe for the first time in his life.

Rest of the meal passed in silence with neither of them saying a word, except for Asami whispering something to own of his guards. The meal was sumptuous and Akihito had to admit that being outside had been nice.

Once they returned to the penthouse Akihito’s world spun on his head. The guard the Asami had whispered something too returned and gave Asami a package.

‘Here, you are going to need to use this.’ Asami said passing the package to a surprised Akihito. skeptical Akihito opened the package and felt body run cold. In his hand was a box of black hair dye, dumbfounded he looked from the box to Asami.  The unspoken question hovering in the air between.

‘The Takaba family is looking for a blond boy and so far, ten blond men have been kidnapped from different areas around Tokyo. I suggest that you use that and think about what you want to do from now on.’

With that the man walked off and poured himself a drink while Akihito felt the cold grip of fear that had been his constant companion in the hell he had escaped from.


	5. Chapter 5

Akihito couldn’t breathe, panic clawed its way up his chest and tightened around his throat. Dropping the box, he moved quickly towards the door somehow unlocking it. His only thought was to run. Hide. Escape. Finally, the door gave, he dashed out only to grabbed by Asami’s guards. He screamed and clawed and kicked but to no avail. They were too strong. They effortlessly tossed him back into the apartment shutting the door once again.

*

Asami watched dispassionately as the boy screamed and pounded at the door until he finally collapsed. The heartrending, gut-wrenching sobs that came from the boy were enough to assure him that the boy was truly a victim in whatever crazy shit was going between the Takaba’s and those families. Just as he was to go comfort the kid, the keen wailing stopped. Asami was shocked, first by the sudden silence and then by the look in the kid’s eyes. He knew that look, he had put that look in the eyes of many men that he driven too far into a corner.

*

Akihito knew this was it. He couldn’t take it anymore, there was only one way in which this would end and he would choose it. He moved quickly sprinting towards the open doors of the balcony. Just as he got his foot onto the ledge, he suddenly felt himself being yanked backwards and them sharp pain in his back as he was slammed to floor.

*

Asami straddled boy as he screamed and fought. His hands managed to get a few hits in before Asami could trap his hands. Asami was surprised, he almost didn’t make it. A few more seconds and the kid would be on the pavement right now. Keeping a tight grip on his hands Asami moved from straddling the boy to stretching out his body over his. He quickly trapped his arms between their chest and Asami locked his arms around the boy holding him as he fell apart.

*

Asami sat by the bed, smoking, watching the boy fitfully sleep. He didn’t know how long he held the boy. he had only moved when he realized the boy had gone quiet, he had cried himself to sleep. It was only then that Asami carried him into the bedroom. Asami wasn’t a man that frequently regretted his choices but today he did. He could have handled it better. Seeing the look of utter despair and hopelessness in the kid, and knowing that he was the one responsible for putting it there, though unintentional was enough to stir uncomfortable feelings of regret.

Asami pulled out his phone and dialed Suoh. ‘I need you to dig up everything that you can on the Takaba’s. Also, I want you to arrange a safe house, identity papers and money for Akihito. I’ll let you know what name to put on the ID’s tomorrow.’ Once the call was ended he went back to watching the boy sleep and thinking about how to protect the kid from whatever danger he was in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, sorry for the long wait. I had things going on in life and lost my motivation. so I hope this chapter makes up for it. its kind of rough but I hope you guys like it.

Akihito groggily awoke, eyes still closed he hear the faint ticking of a clock and smell the aroma of smoke. The pounding in his head hurt, his arms and legs felt weighted down with boulders. He wanted to sink deeper into the black abyss of sleep, but awareness was persistently pulling him to the surface. The smell of the smoke was beginning to saturate his senses, the scent was distinctive – suddenly his mind made the connection - Asami.

His eyes shot open, cold sweat drenched his body. He panted as air struggled to fill his lungs. Akihito scrambled back as quickly as his tired limbs would allow; his eyes took in the man sitting there calmly smoking watching every move he made. The sight of the man was enough to cause bile to rise in his throat. How long had he been there watching him?

Recollections of yesterday returned like a runaway train. Akihito held his head as the force of the emotions returned as well. He knew. He knew who he was and what he was. How? How did he find out? Akihito mind raced trying to find the answer. How?

‘Too much luck.’

Akihito froze, and for a minute his panic spiked. Could Asami read minds.

‘What?’

‘You kept muttering how?’ came the response. ‘I was having unbelievable luck since you showed up; I don’t believe in the luck, so I had my people check into it. I thought maybe someone was manipulating the stock market in my favor to set me up. We couldn’t find anything unusual except for some very powerful and unscrupulous families suddenly having disaster befall them.’

‘ I always thought that they had a very high level inside man keeping them out of trouble, and then we discovered a whisper of the Takaba family looking for a blond haired boy and that blond haired men are being kidnapped. Who knew that it would be you. So how do you do it?’

‘What?’ Akihito asked incredulous at what he just heard. 

‘How have you been helping them?’

Akihito sat still, Asami didn’t know at all. Good Lord, he really had the worst luck. He just had to find the one man in the world who was suspicious of good luck. So much so that he was able to see a pattern that others would shrug at as merely coincidence. 

‘What are you going to do with me?’ Akihito asked, he wouldn’t be answering any questions until he knew of this mans’ intention.

“Nothing”

Akihito’s eyes widened in surprise. That wasn’t the answer he expected to hear. ‘So, I can walk out here right now and you wont stop me?’

Asami sighed, ‘Yes I’ll stop you, because right now you’re unprotected and won’t last a day before they find you. However, once we dye your hair and you choose a name, I’ll send you anywhere in the world that you wish to go.’

Asami rose from his seat, he could see the disbelief in the boy’s eyes. ‘I’m going to take a shower, when I get out I need a name for Suoh to put on Id’s and a passport.’

Akihito sat on the bed dazed. He couldn’t believe this. The man was going to help him escape the horror of his life and wanted nothing in return. Living with the Takaba’s, he had only ever known people motivated by greed. The only reason he was alive was because he was the golden goose that kept the family rich and in power.

As he listened to the sound of the shower, he thought about Asami and everything he had done for him since he fainted in front of his car.The man had taken care of him, gave him a job and a safe place to be and even comforted him through his night terrors.

He had never been so safe ever. A warm feeling settled in his chest at the thought of Asami helping him. just as he was feeling this warmth for the first time, Asami walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Akihito’s chest tightened, it wasn’t the first time he had seen Asami come out of the shower after all he slept in Asami’s room many times before.

The feeling seemed to intensify the longer he stared at Asami. Suddenly self-conscious of this strange emotion and his thoughts he hurried off the bed and into the bathroom.

Asami had ordered breakfast and was patiently waiting for the boy to emerge from the bathroom. Asami tried to read the business section for the fourth time, he couldn’t get his thoughts to focus the kid was messing with his rhythm. He wasn’t a man that gave way to tender feelings. Yet here he was, patiently waiting on a brat that was turning his world upside down, and he still didn’t even know what threat was waiting.

A soft shuffling noise had Asami looking up. The kid stood in the doorway, one hand fidgeting in his hair. Asami, felt like he had been punched in the gut. The kid looked breathtaking. Akihito was cute with his blonde hair and hazel eyes. Now that hair was dyed black, making his hazel eyes look brighter and mesmerizing.The faint blush painting his cheeks was easier to see on his pale skin that was also enhanced by the dark hair.

‘It looks weird, right?’ 

‘No’, Asami said clearing his throat.

Nervous for the first time, Asami gestured towards the breakfast. The Kid took the hint and sat down eagerly tucking away into the food. Asami took the Newspaper and pretended to read again, he couldn’t fathom his own response to the kid, especially when he had never thought of him sexually before.

‘The first memory I ever had was maybe around five. I don’t remember a mother or father, I had servants who took care of me and there was a young boy who would play with me. He was the child of one of the servants. One day, he didn’t come to play and I went looking for him. He was ill and his mother was crying, so I gave her the peach I had in my hand and told her it would be okay. Just like the servants would do for me when I cried. Later that night, my grandfather came into room and hit me with a belt. It was the first time I had ever felt pain like that, he was screaming at me for giving my luck away. I didn’t understand anything, it seemed as if the pain would never stop. That was the first real memory of my grandfather I had. This man, towering over me and inflicting pain. It was also when I learned that I was cursed to give others luck. The servant I had given the peach to had immediately gone out and bought a scratch off ticket and won and large sum of money. My grandfather had wanted that jackpot himself and the servant had won it.

He didn’t care that she needed it for her son, because she couldn’t pay him for the use of my power. My power was for his use only. So that he and his friends could get richer.’

Asami listened as the kid talked more about life in Takaba household, of beatings and being chased by wild dogs only to be saved by his tormenters who believed that they got more luck by saving him. the boy had lived in constant psychological, emotional and physical torment. 

He told Asami, about the night he found him, he had been told that some of his grandfather’s clients thought they would have more luck by having sex with him. It was the thought of those revolting men raping him that had caused the boy to run.

By the time, Akihito finished talking he felt drained, it was the first time that he had been able to talk about what his life had been like. He glanced at Asami, the man hadn’t said anything at all. He just let him talk and hadn’t interrupted. 

‘You don’t actually believe that you have good luck powers. Right? Asami asked looking at Akihito curiously

Akihito snorted. This was typical of Asami, after everything Akihito told him and he still refused to believe in something like luck.

‘Okay why don’t we test it. Call kirishima and have him pick up fifty scratch cards.’

Asami raised a brow, and pulled out his phone making the call. 

Fifteen minutes later here he was sitting with kirishima and Akihito as they laid out the cards in two rows. Asami couldn’t believe that he was actually indulging the kid in some superstitious nonsense that he had been brainwashed into believing that he was the bearer of good luck.

‘Okay Kirishima san I want you to pick any card from the two rows and scratch them off.’

Kirishima shot a puzzled glance at Asami, but made no comment when his boss nodded his head. Kirishima chose a card and scratch it, nothing. He picked another. Nothing 

Akihito picked up three cards, ‘here try these’

Kirishima took them and scratched, 10,000 win, he did the second 50,000 win and the third 150,000 win. Kirishima looked up at Asami puzzled, the Boss looked troubled and the kid was smirking. 

‘See’ said Akihito 

‘That doesn’t prove anything, we have fifty cards of course one or two would be winners.’

‘True, but what would say that all the ones that I touched would be winners. Here I’ll show you’ Akihito said as he randomly chose ten cards and gave them to Asami.

Asami took the cards and the coin from Kirishima. He scratched the first card win, win, win, by the time he finished he had ten wining cards in his hands. Asami looked at the cards and the implications of the what the kid was, the bizarre happenings and the Takaba family’s invincibility suddenly made sense. 

As hard as it was to believe in something so strange he couldn’t deny what was happening. 

‘Asami sama’

‘Later, here take these. Asami said as he scooped up the wining cards and handed them to Kirishima, ‘give them to some street performer or homeless person; I’ll need you to handle things at the office today.’

Akihito followed Asami into the sitting room after Kirishima left. He said nothing as the man poured himself a drink. He wondered now if he had made a mistake proving to Asami that what he had said was true.

‘If you’re so lucky, why didn’t you use that to escape sooner?’ Asami asked as he gazed intently at his face.

Akihito laughed, the irony of his situation wasn’t lost on him after so many years. ‘It’s because I have none, it doesn’t work for me. If I had scratched any of those cards they would all be losers. The night I escaped wasn’t the first time I tried, it was the first time it worked. If you hadn’t found me and saved me, I was prepared to die than to keep living in that hell.’

Asami looked at Akihito, he could tell that the boy wasn’t lying. ‘You don’t have to any more, I give you my word Akihito I’ll make sure that you’re no matter where you go.’

Akihito felt his chest tighten, as he took in Asami’s gaze and his words. He understood now, he had never had a friend or people that truly cared about him before Asami. He could tell that Asami really meant what he had said, plus in all the time he knew him Asami had never lied to him.

Ring Ring

Akihito was startled from his thoughts, when Asami’s phone rang. 

“Akihito, Suoh needs the name, what did you chose?’

Akihito studied Asami’s face for a second. This was the man who made him feel safe and wanted to protect him, he hadn’t had a choice being born a Takaba but now Asami was giving him a choice to be someone else and he knew who he wanted to be.

‘Asami Akihito’

Asami’s eyes widened as he looked at the kid. Squaring his shoulders, he looked Asami in the eyes.

‘Asami Akihito, that’s the name that I want.’


	7. chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just a short something that I had in my mind.

_‘I want to be Asami Akihito.’_

              

Asami’s eyes widened and a shock went through his body. Instantly the image of the kid, naked on his bed appeared in his mind. In all his years, he had never received a more artless and beguiling confession before. Asami felt his penis twitch as he gazed on the hopeful expression on Akihito’s face.

‘Asami sama’ came Suoh voice on the phone.

‘One second’ directing his attention back to Akihito. ‘Are you certain that this is what you want?’

The kid nodded his head a large smile spreading across his face.

Asami almost groaned, he had never had a lover so eagerly surrender to him before.

‘Akihito, are you choosing this because you want me to protect you? I’ll do that anyway, you know.’

‘No’ Akihito jumped up from the chair and crossed over to Asami taking his hand. ‘ I know that, you have already shown me more kindness than I could imagine. I want – I just want to be your family.’ Akihito blushed as he looked at Asami. The man had come to mean a great deal to him and he was only alive today because of Asami.

He would rather be a member of Asami’s family than that messed up, deranged clan that he came from. if he had a chance to choose a new name and family. Why not that of the man you had cared for him without expecting something.

‘Suoh, the name will be Asami Akihito. – Yes, you heard me, Asami Akihito. I suggest that you let Kirishima know of the new developments and tell him don’t call me till tomorrow.’ Asami chuckled. ‘Yes, thank you.’

Akihito watched as Asami hung up and laugh again. His breathe caught in his throat. The man was gorgeous. Asami’s face lit up with laughter was a sight he had never seen before. That was something the man should do more often because he was breathtaking to behold.

Asami walked up to the kid, and ran his fingers down his arm and joined their hands. He was pleased by the shudder and blush that flared on the cheeks of his husband. He smiled as he recalled Suoh’s congratulations and the idea of Kirishima shitting kittens that he was essentially married to a man.

‘Asami Akihito’ he said as he pulled Akihito along behind him. ’Let’s go shopping.’

Asami had never felt more content as the kid laughed and followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, sorry I lost inspiration, real life came in and …. you know the rest. so I have this its not complete but im posting anyway

 

Akihito and Asami stumbled into the Penthouse laughing almost tripping over the many shopping bags filled with clothing from the shopping spree Asami took him. The man insisted that he should look like an Asami; that meant being measured for tailored suits, that would arrive in some days, really expensive causal clothing, shoes, watches and a trip to the salon for his hair to be stylishly cut.

It was the most fun that Akihito ever had, and he had to admit with the haircut and clothes he never looked better. Akihito was so happy he chose to be an Asami, he guessed that if he had to had a big brother, to look up to Asami was excellent. He realized that he actually had a dark sense of humor; as Asami regaled him with tales of his business dealings and the stupid ways that his enemies had tried to trick him. Akihito couldn’t help but laugh at the stupid things people did; maybe it was because he had been exposed to violence and manipulation for most of his life.  He was okay with Asami’s methods of dealing with people who had tried to go against him and endanger the lives of his friends.

‘Akihito where are you going’

‘Mm – oh to my room to put away my stuff.’ Akihito said as he made his way to his room.

‘That’s not your room anymore, from now on your room will be where you have been sleeping for the last month.’

Akihito walked back to Asami. ‘Really, your giving me your room?’

Asami chuckled, ‘No, we’ll be sharing that room from now on. Just make room in the closet and place your things besides mine.’

‘Why, there’s so much room – ‘

Asami walked over to the kid and give him a peck on the lips halting his speech. The kid blushed bright red as he dropped his bags and touched his lips.

‘Akihito Asami, this is part of what you chose. We will share everything, we will be honest with each other, loyal to each other and I will protect you with my last breath.’

Akihito stared after Asami as he moved towards their bedroom. His lips still tingled where the man had pressed his lips against his. That was his first kiss, it was such a curious feeling. He blushed anew when the thought of doing it again passed through his mind.  No, he mustn’t think like that, Asami had given him a pure gift of a real family, he would not pervert it by thinking sordid thoughts.

He thought about what Asami had just said, the man had promised to treat him as an equal, he had given him his honesty and loyal and even to die for him and all he asked was that Akihito be honest and loyal in return. Is this what a real family was like. His grandfather had never given him anything but pain and had taking everything from him.

Akihito knew that even though Asami hadn’t asked him to, he too would protect Asami with his life as well.

XXX

               The next week was pure hell for Akihito. Sleeping in Asami’s bed took on a whole different meaning. Before they slept side by side, now Asami insisted that they _deepen their bond_ by making sure that Akihito slept cuddled in his arms. Unfortunately for Akihito at the age of twenty, his body decided to go through puberty. Every morning he awoke with a raging boner. To make matters worse he was having strange dreams of Asami touching him intimately. Akihito was plagued with guilt each morning as he awoke with his erection pressed tightly against Asami. The man completely unaware of the sick thoughts that Akihito harbored in his mind.

                Married life suited Asami well. Although he rarely enjoyed people in his personal space, the kid was actually a delight. He appealed to Asami sadistic nature, in a new thrilling way. The way he blushed and tried to hide his erections was like bliss to Asami. he found he enjoyed making the boy blush and flustered. Plus the added bonus of watching Kirishima try not to explode at his rash and reckless choice was like ambrosia to his twisted soul.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm back, hope you guys like this chapter. i found some inspiration and it went in a different direction. i thought i was going to write about Asami thinking of ways to tease akihito and write some lemons. instead Asami revealed some of his past and Kirishima and grandpa Takaba showed up. so if you guys hate, blame those guys

Married life suited Asami well. Although he rarely enjoyed people in his personal space, the kid was actually a delight. He appealed to Asami sadistic nature, in a new thrilling way. The way he blushed and tried to hide his erections was like bliss to Asami. he found he enjoyed making the boy blush and flustered behavior. Plus, the added bonus of watching Kirishima try not to explode at his rash and reckless choice was like ambrosia to his twisted soul.

Asami stood at the window looking down on the bustling street from his office. The distance from the street to the high-rise building, always served as a reminder of how far he came, from being orphaned and at the mercy of unscrupulous relatives. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to the boy. Akihito touched a part of him that he had long buried along with those relatives who thought they would live to continue taking advantage of Asami.

Unlike Akihito, who had been trapped without agency, his relatives had foolishly provided him with the means to reclaim his rights to his family fortune and the revenge that he had visited upon them.  Asami smirked as he remembered his Aunt’s face when she realized that, Asami was the one that bought destruction upon her and her family. She had taken in the orphaned Asami, after killing his parents to take control of Sion as the legal guardian of Asami.

What she didn’t know was that seven-year-old Asami was playing hid and seek with his parents when the gun men came into the home. He heard one of the gunmen say they had to send pictures to his aunt to confirm that the job was done and looked like a home invasion gone wrong. While he waited in his hiding spot as the assassins trashed his home and stole his parents’ valuables, Asami silently cried the last tears of his childhood, in that dark cupboard the man he was to become was born.

Asami learned patience, how to study his enemy, find their weakness, he learned that information was valuable and should only be used at the right time, strategic planning was key, how to appear harmless even as struck your enemy. Asami, had played the dutiful nephew. Letting his Aunt believe that he loved her and listened to every word she said; he even went as far as becoming her favorite, that her own children felt unloved and hated her.  All the while, he burned with hatred of the woman who ruined his family just for money and power.

Asami was damned if he would let Akihito’s grandfather go unpunished. As much as he would love to spend a blissful honeymoon with his husband. He had to deal with the Takaba’s first if he wanted to keep the boy safe.  Turning away from the view, Asami sat and his desk and pressed the intercom to summon his secretary.

********

Kirishima entered carrying the files that he knew Asami would want. The file on top was the result of a deep dive into the Takaba family. Kirishima placed the files on the desk and watched as Asami read the Takaba file. He couldn’t imagine what was going through the boss’s head, he’d found himself wishing Suoh had run over the brat with the car. He had known Asami since their days at university, and never once had he seen the man act impulsively, to his enemies the moves the Boss made may have seemed reckless and impulsive but Kirishima knew better. Asami was a master strategist, every move and action calculated and very outcome had a plan.

This child was anomaly that Kirishima didn’t care for. He weird gift was a concern, instead of exploiting it and keeping the boy at a distance the Boss wanted it kept secret and the boy close to him. When Suoh told him that the kid proposed to the boss and he added the kid to his family registry. He must admit it wasn’t his finest moment, he had cursed and got seriously drunk. For the first time ever, he questioned the decision of the boss.

Why couldn’t he see that this kid would only lead to his downfall. He even had the crazy thought of contacting the Takaba’s and giving them the boy. Kirishima didn’t do it, though he had been tempted but the thought of the horrific death that Asami would visit on him for endangering his spouse was enough to cause Kirishima to shudder and dismiss the temptation altogether.

As he watched the boss read the file, Kirishima wondered what Asami would do. From his digging he found that the Takaba’s were very secretive and powerful and had been for over ninety years. The family having suddenly come from nothing to receiving a Royal title and a large estate that few people were invited to.

Knowing what he knew about the boy, Kirishima could only conclude that the boy hadn’t been the only one with this gift to be born into that family. It would explain the meteoric rise of the Takaba family. The thing that worried Kirishima was the head of the Takaba family.

Clearly, he was a man on par with Asami Sama. The family had all this luck yet was able to keep it hidden and had used a strategy of slow progressive growth, to keep from drawing attention to themselves. They had clearly chosen to align themselves with families to share their fortune with who could be controlled and ensure their protection and interests.

****

Asami, glanced up from his file to see his most trusted friend and secretary lost in thought. As much he loved baiting his straight-laced friend; he knew he had to explain things to him. If it was one thing he knew, it was that doubt and a lack of transparency that caused trusted people to defect and lose faith in their leaders.

‘Kirishima’

Kirishima jumped, ‘Hai, Asami Sama’

Asami waved his hand towards the seat across from him, he managed to catch a glimpse of surprise on Kirishima’s face as he took a seat.

‘Asami Sama – the secretary started hesitantly

Asami held up his hand halting any further comments from his friend.

‘The boy is what I could have been- ‘

Kirishima’s eyes widened in shock, he didn’t speak while Asami paused.

Asami looked him intently in the eyes, they had never spoken of his family after Asami had taken his vengeance. Asami could tell that his friend had finally understood why he wanted the boy safe and why he had chosen to take on an adversary that had nothing to do with him.

‘He is mine now, I have chosen him like I did you and Suoh. You all are the only family that matter to me. the Takaba’s are going to pay for what they did. I have understood the risks that I’m taking and what it may cost me, for any of my plans to work I need to know that you still trust me and that your willing to protect the boy at all cost.’

Kirishima was in shock, he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t made the connection, after knowing Asami for so long he had never considered that there may have been another path that Asami’s life could have followed. Kirishima felt guilty for his earlier thought of sending the boy back to the hell he had escaped from.

Squaring his shoulders and adjusting his glasses his glasses Kirishima leaned forward.

‘Ok, Asami, tell me how we are going to make them pay.’

Asami smiled dangerously as he leaned forward to tell Kirishima how.

 

****

Azai Takaba, smashed his glass against a wall. It had been a month now since that disobedient child had run away. At first, he had suspected that someone from his inner circle had taken the boy; but that idea was disproven when they all started having bad luck. He was glad that he had taken preventative measures to keep those men at bay, using the luck of Akihito to gather evidence on his partners to keep them from revealing his involvement in their nefarious schemes; but he knew that would hold only for a while. He needed to find the brat before his luck turned against him.

Azai turned as his door was unceremoniously flung open. ‘What do you want Umi?’

‘Have you found him yet?’ his wife asked as she made her way to the liquor cabinet pouring herself a drink. Azai rolled his eyes. Umi was another problem he would deal with as soon as Akihito was under his roof again.

Umi, looked at her husband as he continued to ignore her presence. She hated his controlling ways; the bastard wasn’t even grateful. If not for her agreeing to marry him to and giving birth to their daughter, he wouldn’t have had Akihito to exploit. This marriage was supposed to be beneficial, she was to have extreme wealth, instead all she got was Royal Title, an allowance and being constantly monitored. She could hardly leave the Estate or entertain, she only got to be trotted as the dutiful wife of Lord Azai Takaba.

‘why don’t we report him as missing?’ Umi whined. ‘That way we’ll recover him faster and then we can-

‘How many times to do I have to explain to, the less people know about the boy the better its for us?’ Azai yelled. ‘It’s your fault he ran, telling him what those men wanted.’

‘So, what it’s not like I thought he would have escaped for real this time, he has no luck of his own. He’s just like Akira, the only time she escaped was when she met that man, that’s why we kept the boy locked up, so he wouldn’t meet anyone.’

Azai stopped listening to wife. It couldn’t be, no. was it possible that the boy had met the person that was lucky for him. The boy was truly traitorous like his daughter. ‘Collin’ Azai yelled ignoring the startled yell from his wife.

‘Yes Sir’ said the American as he appeared at the door.

‘ There are only three roads, from this town leading into the city I want you to find any surveillance cameras showing any vehicles passing the night the boy ran, then send our men to check on those drivers, one of them must have picked up the boy.’

‘Yes sir’ said Collin as he bowed and exited. For the first time his Akihito left, Azai smiled. His wayward grandchild and whoever helped him would soon be found.


End file.
